


Commando

by CheshireMoon



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, SORRY ABOUT THAT BEING CUT, Sexual Humor, THERE WAS GOING TO BE A GIANT FAN, but there is a great wall of dong, dongs, freaking dongs flowing in the wind, if that tag isnt going to draw you in, oh yeah if this wasnt already apparent, then i dont know what will, very much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireMoon/pseuds/CheshireMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha shows his new 'assistant' the joys of pudding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RexxieConverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexxieConverse/gifts).



> Based on this post- http://waywardangel.co.vu/post/83360121983/cluelessakemi-lokingdom

You cross your arms over your chest and stare him down, "Alright Misha. I just got this job and I'm determined to keep it, it pays pretty well." Misha smirks and cocks an eyebrow at you.

"Yes, for some reason the other assistants usually quit, I'm not sure why." You roll your eyes, trying to control yourself. 

"Couldn't imagine why. Now, lemme see those undies," you say, trying to be as serious as you can, arms still crossed. You tilt your chin up a little, trying to exude an authoritative air. He stares you down for several long seconds, reaches down and undoes the button of his jeans. You wait patiently. Suddenly he whips his pants down to his ankles and stands, and lo and behold, he is commando. Your eyes go wide with shock. His mighty dong is flowing in the wind. His expression remains serious and deadpan and he looks you right in the eyes while he raises his arms above his head. Suddenly he starts wiggling his hips, mimicking Dean's famous "pudding" scene, but Misha is silent. His dong flaps too and fro, slapping against his thighs erotically while you stand frozen. What do you do? The dong is too powerful. Do you wrangle it? Do you try to lasso it? You are paralyzed. 

The wiggling comes to a slow halt and he lowers his arms down to his side again, still staring you down. Slowly he pulls his jeans back up, zipping and buttoning them while staring intensely at you. When at last the Mighty Dong is again tucked behind the Great Dongwall of Misha('s pants) he smirks.

"I'm goin' commando, and you ain't gonna say shit." He waits a few moments, but you're still frozen. 

Assured of his victory, the grand Misha Collins struts out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was tagged by RexxieConverse, so if you want to pitchfork the person who wrote the tags, blame me not Cheshire ;)


End file.
